ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Beat Around the Bushin
Category:Quests Category:Jeuno Questsde:Schwarz vor Augen Walkthrough The three primary items required for this quest are Rare/Ex. *As a main job Monk level 71+, talk to Vola at the Tenshodo HQ in Neptune's Spire's basement in Lower Jeuno. *Go through the Door: "Neptune's Spire" (J-7) for a cutscene where Atori-Tutori requests a Wyrm Beard. The Wyrm Beard : *Purchase a Themis Orb for 99 Kindred's Seals. *Defeat Wyrm in Balga's Dais in the KSNM battle Early Bird Catches the Wyrm. **You will obtain Honey Wine to spawn Fafnir (100% drop). **You may also obtain the Wyrm Beard if you are lucky. If so, you can stop here and take the item back to the Door: "Neptune's Spire". *Use the Honey Wine to spawn Fafnir in Dragon's Aery. Defeat Fafnir for a chance to get Sweet Tea. **If you get the Sweet Tea, proceed to Nidhogg. If not, restart at Wyrm. **Fafnir cannot drop the Wyrm Beard. *Use the Sweet Tea to spawn and defeat the HNM Nidhogg in Dragon's Aery. **If you are lucky, you will obtain the Wyrm Beard. If not, restart at Wyrm. **Wyrm Beard is no longer a 100% drop from Nidhogg, so you may have to kill several Nidhoggs. *Trade the Wyrm Beard to the Door: "Neptune's Spire". The Behemoth Tongue : *Atori-Tutori requests a second item, but does not mention its name. He asks you to discover what it is. *Go to Bastok Markets and speak with Degenhard at (I-10) to learn that the item is a Behemoth Tongue. *Purchase a Themis Orb for 99 Kindred's Seals. *Defeat Chlevnik in Horlais Peak in the KSNM battle Horns of War. **You will obtain Beastly Shank to spawn Behemoth (100% drop). **You may also obtain the Behemoth Tongue if you are lucky. If so, you can stop here and take the item back to the Door: "Neptune's Spire". *Use the Beastly Shank to spawn Behemoth in Behemoth's Dominion. Defeat Behemoth for a chance to get Savory Shank. **If you get the Savory Shank, proceed to King Behemoth. If not, restart at Chlevnik. **Behemoth cannot drop the Behemoth Tongue. *Use the Savory Shank to spawn and defeat the HNM King Behemoth in Behemoth's Dominion. **If you are lucky, you will obtain the Behemoth Tongue. If not, restart at Chlevnik. **Behemoth Tongue is no longer a 100% drop from King Behemoth, so you may have to kill several King Behemoths. *Trade the Behemoth Tongue to the Door: "Neptune's Spire". The Adamantoise Egg : *Atori-Tutori requests a third item and tells you to discover what it is. *Go to Ru'Lude Gardens and speak with Maat at (H-5). He tells you that you need an Adamantoise Egg. *Purchase a Themis Orb for 99 Kindred's Seals. *Defeat Tartaruga Gigante in Waughroon Shrine in the KSNM battle The Hills Are Alive. **You will obtain Blue Pondweed to spawn Adamantoise (100% drop). **You may also obtain the Adamantoise Egg if you are lucky. If so, you can stop here and take the item back to the Door: "Neptune's Spire". *Use the Blue Pondweed to spawn Adamantoise in Valley of Sorrows. Defeat Adamantoise for a chance to get Red Pondweed. **If you get the Red Pondweed, proceed to Aspidochelone. If not, restart at Tartaruga Gigante. **Adamantoise cannot drop the Adamantoise Egg. *Use the Red Pondweed to spawn and defeat the HNM Aspidochelone in Valley of Sorrows. **If you are lucky, you will obtain the Adamantoise Egg. If not, restart at Tartaruga Gigante. **Adamantoise Egg is no longer a 100% drop from Aspidochelone, so you may have to kill several Aspidochelones. *Trade the Adamantoise Egg to the Door: "Neptune's Spire". The Black Belt *Finally, trade your Brown Belt to the door to complete the quest and receive your Black Belt. You do not get the Brown Belt back. **Augmented Brown Belts are accepted for this quest.